


This is Halloween

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and AJ prepare for their first Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A combination of wanting to do something with this pairing and wanting to do some Halloween related things (this is one of my more fluffy ideas for this theme) spawned this little diddy. So here's hoping it don't totally suck.

"WHAT the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Paige winced at the sound of AJ's voice. She looked up from her creations to see that her girlfriend had set two large purple bags down on the kitchen floor. With Halloween fast approaching, AJ had decided they needed things around the house to help get them in the holiday spirit. Paige wasn't much for holidays, but AJ had been so excited to get started that she hadn't had the heart to refuse her. So she had took it upon herself to make some treats, which clearly had been the wrong thing to do considering the look she was getting. "What?" She put her hands up in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Candy apples?" AJ looked mortally offended. "Really?"

"Uhhh...yeah?" Paige lowered her hands and shrugged her shoulders with a frown. "What's wrong with them?"

AJ stared at her incredulously. "You're supposed to make caramel apples!" She pointed to the apples and wrinkled her nose. "Caramel ones are much better than those atrocities."

Paige raised an eyebrow. This reaction was entirely too dramatic, but she wasn't exactly surprised. AJ always had a flair for going over the top about anything. "I like them." She stuck her finger in the bowl of syrup she had used to coat the apples with and scooped some up. "They're delicious." She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it greedily. "Delicious."

"But...caramel!" AJ stomped her foot childishly. "Caramel is like, fifty million times better."

"Oh it is not." Paige dipped her finger back into the syrup and held it out towards AJ. "Try it."

"No." AJ folded her arms over her chest. "I won't."

Paige sighed. She couldn't believe how impossible her girlfriend was. How had she fallen for such a complete and total brat? "Just try it. Humor me babe."

"Ugh. Fine." AJ stepped forward and leaned in towards Paige's hand. She took her finger into her mouth and sucked on it. Her tongue swirled around the digit, her brown eyes looking directly into Paige's. Paige shifted around uncomfortably. Bloody hell. Not only was AJ a brat, but she was completely wicked as well. He tongue darted across her lips. She could feel the heat going from the pit of her stomach down to between her legs. Shit. That was not what she intended to happen. Pale cheeks turned red and AJ smirked as she pulled away.

"Well?" Paige tried to will her blush away as she straightened herself up.

AJ just shrugged. "Caramel is still better." She picked up her bags and smirked. "But uh, if you wanted to pour that all over yourself, I wouldn't object to licking it off."

The blush came rushing right back. Paige ducked her head, mortified with herself. She was a grown woman, not some innocent school girl. She should have been able to take a dirty suggestion like that. But the way AJ said those kinds of things and the way she looked at her while doing it, it just made her come apart at the seams. "Of course you wouldn't." Her gaze went down to the bag. "What did you buy?"

"Decorations and lots of candy." AJ happily went to the table so she could set the bags down there. "Look at these." She pulled out two skeleton heads with black hoods over them that had twine looped into their heads. "I was thinking we could hang these right in the door."

"And run into them every time we come home?"

"The door is tall and we're not. We'll be fine."

"You're the not tall one baby girl. I'm decently sized, thank you very much."

AJ shot her a dirty look for the correction. "I got lights to hang up around the outside of the house." She pulled out a box of orange and black blinking lights. "It's like Christmas ones, but better." She reached back into the bag. "Let's see...oooh look at these!"

"Bloody hell!" Paige nearly jumped a foot in the air. AJ was proudly pulling out a bunch of fake rats and shoving them in her face. "AJ!"

"We can line them up from the sidewalk all the way up to the house!" AJ was too enthused by her idea to really notice how bothered Paige was. "To get to the candy the kids will have to cross the army of rats!" She put the fake rats down and started digging through the other bag. "And look at all the candy I got!" She held up the bag of Butterfingers. "We give the kids this while we eat the rest." She grabbed another bag, this one a giant assortment of Hershey bars. "See? we'll have these and watch movies after the kids stop coming."

Paige blinked. AJ was saying all of this really fast, making it hard to process everything. "You don't want to go out?" Her mind was drifting to the texts she had been exchanging with Summer shortly after AJ left.

"No." AJ frowned. "Why? Do you?"

"Well um, Summer invited us to a party she and Layla are hosting. And I kind of sort of told her we'd go." Paige winced at the groan AJ immediately let out. "Come on! You know it'll be fun!"

"No. I'm pretty sure it won't be." AJ pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "I hate parties. You know that."

"No you don't. You just want to hate them." Paige stepped up behind her chair and wrapped both arms around her. AJ stiffened since she was pouting, but Paige didn't let that deter her. "You always end up having fun when we go."

"Nope." AJ was still choosing to be stubborn. Besides the things she could do with her tongue, it was what she was best at. "I fake it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh come on baby girl."

"Don't baby girl me." AJ reached up and poked the tip of Paige's nose. "I'm older than you. Why aren't you baby girl?"

"Because I'm crumpet." Paige nipped at AJ's finger playfully. "Tamina's going to be there. And Dean and Seth. That means we can spend the whole night scaring him."

AJ's lips twitched. Scaring Dean was everyone's favorite past time. It was just too easy for anyone to pass up. "Is she going to have actual food there? Or is going to be a bunch of rabbit crap?"

"We'll eat before we go just in case." Paige lightly rubbed her hands over AJ's chest. When it doubt, mild groping always worked for getting what she wanted. "Get some Taco Bell. Get all dressed up. All the couples are supposed to match. Summer's making that a rule."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

"What would we go as?"

Paige grinned. "That actually brings me to my surprise." She pulled AJ up to her feet. "When I went out to get the stuff for the candy apples, I made a quick stop at the costume store."

"Oh yeah?" AJ looked intrigued.

"Uh huh." Paige kissed her on the cheek. "Go look in our room. You change in there and I'll get mine on down here."

AJ raised an eyebrow but didn't object to the plan. She just went upstairs, leaving Paige to quickly run to the downstairs guest room. The ensemble she picked out was laying on the bed. It wasn't something she really wanted to be, but to get AJ to really go for the going to the party plan, there were sacrifices that she would have to make. So on went the purple pinstripe pants, the grey patterned button down shirt, the gold necktie and the long purple jacket that was lined with a red satin material on the inside. She didn't get a chance to touch any of the make-up though. She barely had the purple gloves on when AJ burst through the door and pounced on her. Legs wrapped around her waist and lips attacked hers feverishly.

"I love you." Clad in the red and black jumpsuit and jester headpiece of her favorite comic book character, AJ was completely and totally over the moon. "You are the best." She could barely speak between the kisses. "The best girlfriend ever."

"I know," Paige replied smugly. She almost dropped AJ down to the bed there, but instead chose to carry her back upstairs to their room. That was all where the toys were. "You don't have to remind me babe." She kissed AJ back happily, moaning softly as AJ grinded against her desperately.

As marvelous as AJ looked in the costume, it was going to look a whole lot better on their floor.


End file.
